Waking Up
by CasperxDaisyxRa
Summary: What if Finn woke up from his comma? ( Based off Theory ) Rated T because of slight character death. Enjoy! :D


Waking Up

**A/N: I just started thinking, what if Finn woke up from the comma he was in ( based off the Theory. ). I love to think what would happen if it did happen, so since i just got my computer fixed, enjoy!**

Finn hadn't been feeling well lately, but he didn't want to work up Jake & Peebles, so he kept it to himself. He was invited with Jake & Princess Bubblegum to look around the Candy Kingdom outskirts, where no one visited anymore.

Princess Bubblegum said that a lot of the candy people used to visit the outskirts, but one day one of the candy people died of an unknown reason & everyone just stop visiting it. They stopped visiting it because they said it was a curse there that if you visited it, you would die.` It still looked very pretty, like a normal country side would look, just the skies were a little gray.

" Hey Finn! Hurry up!" yelled Jake from downstairs. Finn, who was still daydreaming, was awaken from his thoughts, yelled back " Yeah! Coming!". He quickly slipped his shirt on, grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs.

He arrived to a very impatient looking Jake. " Het bro, what took you so long? "

asked Jake. Fin couldn't possibly say he didn't feel up to his best to go adventuring the country side, so he just said " Oh yeah, I couldn't find my shirt. ". " You sure have been losing a lot of things lately. " replied Jake worriedly. " Anyway, let's get going!" said PB.

Jake grew into his big form and PB and Finn jumped up onto his back. The ride was only about 5 minutes long.

When they arrived, it looked like death valley. Finn was one of the only one who noticed a huge oak tree on top of a huge hill. This place felt like Deja vu to him, he had seen it before, just, where?

" How is the grass not dead?" said Jake. " This place was never taken care of in the first place, so it grows all on it's own. " replied PB.

Finn felt a sudden uneasy feeling strike him in his stomach, making him want to puke. He was sitting on a tree stump near a little stream that was still flowing with water.

Jake and PB suddenly got startled when Finn jumped up and ran over to the stream. They both went over worridly to check on him, and what they found was shocking.

The water turned a dark crimson color. Finn was puking up blood. And Finn knew what this ment, he was dying. He knew he was dying because he felt like he was going to. It became harder for him to breath and his chest felt like somebody put a ton of cinder blocks on his chest. He didn't know what to think next, just that he wanted everyone to wish everyone goodbye.

Slowly, he turned to Jake & PB and said " The fun will never end... it's Adventure Time..." and with that, he collasped.

But before he did, he could've sworn he heard somebody besides PB & Jake say ' Come Back Finn...'

In the depths of darkness, Finn heard somebody crying. Repeating over and over again ' Please come back Finn, Please.'

Slowly, he opened his eyes, but not to see the Candy Kingdom, but, he could make out, a hospital room? He looked over and saw a woman with short blond hair was crying on his bedside. The women felt a gaze, then she slowly looked up, expecting someone to be looking back at her. She saw it was Finn, her same baby boy she wished for to wake up in a long time. " F-Finn?" she said but as soon as that was over, she hugged Finn so tight he could've died from lack of air. " M-Mom? Is t-that you?" said Finn. He tried to move, but his legs wouldn't budge. " How long have i been out?". His mom looked at him with the most sweetest expresion he had ever seen. " A year. Today is the anniversary you slipped into a comma, but also the day you slipped out." and with that she hugged him again.

3 Months Later

With a trainor, Finn was able to walk in only 3 months! He sat under the huge oak tree he dreamed of before. He had just wrote down the last of his adventures when he started to sing

" The fun will never end,

It's Adventure... Time!"

**A/N: So, how'd you guys like it? If i get enough reveiws, i'll make a sequel to this telling how Finn's life gets better/harder, and how he visits Ooo for the last time...**


End file.
